bella at st vladimir's
by IsabellaMarieandEdwardAnthony
Summary: the twilight characters in vampire academy. includes some of the vampire academy characters.
1. prologe

**EPOV**

"Bella Bella wake up come on wake up its just a nightmare," I said holding her close I was her parents guardians and it was my job to take care of her now so we packed up and left her home even though she was only two. oh by the way my name is Edward Cullen and i've been taking care of Princess Isabella Marie Swan the last living descendent of Charlie Swan and his wife Rene. Bella's two years old and very smart but I keep forgetting to feed her enough.  
Bella you need to feed so I bared my neck and she fed just enough so that she wouldn't kill me.  
I knew in a few years she would e sent off to st Vladimir's academy till she graduated but I wasn't going to leave her side.

**Two years later.**

"NO Edward I won't go I won't go." Bella screamed at me in one of her tantrums she had been doing this on and off for the last few weeks ever since I told her where we were going.  
"But Princess you have to go it's for your own protection and so that you can learn what you have to"  
"ok ill go but ill hate ever bit of It." she said pouting. "That's the sprit" I yelled.  
So we packed up and went to st Vladimir's this was going to be fun.  
The only good thing about this was that my father owned the academy so he knew that if he split me and the princess up her would freak out and end up causing havoc.  
my father Carlisle Cullen and His wife Esme are not actually my parents they adopted me they are both Moroi and im a dhampire as well I have 4 adopted brothers and sisters there names are Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper they are all adopted too they are all dhampire's at the academy all still novices but I haven't seen them in 3 years. So I was looking forward to it.

**BPOV**

I really didn't want to go to this place I was happy where I was but Edward kept on insisting that I go cause im royalty and need an education so I decided to give up and let him take me, he was really excited to be going cause it meant that he could see his family again even though im only four im really smart and knew that it was important to go. he told me that I would be put up a few years cause he had already started to teach me everything I need to know I could already spell and read at a yr 2 level so he had persuaded Principal Cullen to put me in grade 2 so in a few years I would start to learn how to use my powers and things it would be really good to so after my last tantrum I had I decided it would be fun. He had also told me that I would be in an apartment with him and his family so that I wouldn't have bad dreams like I do. So in a few days I would get to go to st Vladimir's academy for Moroi and Dhampires.

**A Few Days Later**

Edward are we there yet, I said for the 50th time this morning.  
"Almost princess, Dmitri how long now she's getting weak she hasn't feed for a few days." Edward asked.  
This Dmitri character was really nice but didn't really talk he had politely nodded his head to me and asked Edward how may Strigoi he had killed but pretty much kept to him. I decide that I had liked him and that he was really cool I saw his tattoos and asked what they meaned he had simply said that one was a promise mark and the others told people how many Strigoi he had killed. I was a little frightened cause I didn't know what Strigoi were but he said not to be afraid of him and do I wasn't.  
Edward then answered my question he said about 20mins and I was suddenly really frightened.  
Edward knew it to and managed to calm me down and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up I was in a bed I had realised that Edward had brought me here because he was sitting next to me watching me very carefully as if I was the most precious jewel in the world. I sat up and looked around I was in a double bed and the room was beautiful everything from my bedroom at home was here and then Edward smiled and said is this how you like it being set up I replied and said it was perfect and then I asked if I could go and feed cause I felt really weak he said of course and we left to go to the feeding room. He came in because it was my first time in the school and I was really scared so I fed off of a middle aged lady and when I was done we went to meet Carlisle Cullen and get my classes set up.

He walked through the school with me holding on to his leg for dear life and when we got to Principal Cullen's room he pried me from his leg and came down to look me in the eyes and told me not to be scared because he wouldn't let anything happen top me and I believed him. So I managed to calm myself enough to go and meet the man who would be in charge of my life for the next few years till I graduated.

Principle Cullen was beautiful with his blond hair and angelic face he could have been a god. He walked with grace to where I stood hiding behind Edward and said hello Princess I'm Principle Cullen but you can call me Carlisle and that's when I realised that I was going to get along great with him and I started to come out of my shell I asked him not to call me princess but to call me Bella cause I liked it better than princess or Isabella and I also thanked him for letting me stay with Edward and his family.

A few hours after I go to meet Carlisle I met the rest of his family I instantly fell in love with Esme and Alice, but I didn't like Rosalie she was to wrapped up in her own little world to care what a 4 nearly 5 year old had to say. Emmet scared me a little because he was so big but I liked him after a while I also really like Jasper he was so funny and he kept telling me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me so I felt really safe around them.

I could tell this would be a really good place to start my life.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Many years later**_

**BPOV**

"**Come Bella were going to be late**." Edward Yelled.

Comin' Edward, Alice come I have to go im going to be late for my first class." It has been 8 years since I met the Cullens and since then I have gone from primary school to high school and im now a senior Edward is still my guardian but now so is Jasper and Emmet don't ask me why but they say im the most powerful Moroi in the history of the universe you see I have specialized in all four elements which is the first but not only that I also can heal people and bring people back to life. So as to protect me from the Strigoi I have had 3 guardians assigned to me but most of the time it's just Edward watching me like a hawk but im used to it. I have made some really good friends here like Lissa and Rose. Lissa and Rose are my best friends and have been since I came to this school I'm really glad I have them but 3 years ago they ran away and Dmitri had to go and find them but there back now and im so glad. There is also Mason he's my best friend Cary's boyfriend and they have been going out for ages.

I also have Dmitri he is Lissa's Guardian and Rose's mentor/ boyfriend but not many people know about them going out.

It is second semester and Mason got assigned to be my guardian for the semester as part of his field assignment so he now has to protect me with my other guardians it's going to be good to see how he goes. At the moment we are out side of the school and where doing a training exercise. Im supposed to get kidnapped and Mason has to find me and save me before I get changed this should be fun because im not allowed to help.

So at this point im walking down the street being really cautious to what's going on around me and then I happens two men walk up to me and carry me away when im in the car Edward takes off his mask and tells me that they are going to make this as real as possible so I have to pretend to be scared and stuff but the thing is I am scared so he drops it and ties my hands up and the we drive for a few hours and they take me to a cabin in the woods that have the windows boarded up so that no sunlight can get in which is good cause im not allowed to be out in the sun cause it hurts me.

They take me in to the house and put me in a room they say I shouldn't be here for more than 4 days so I should be ok without blood I'm not so sure though I have never gone without blood for a longer period than 2 days so I started to get worried. Oh well nothing that I can do about it now I then realised that there was a bed in the room so I went and lied down and drifted to sleep I don't know what time it was when I woke up but im guessing it was daylight because I heard snoring in the other room. Now I could tell it was daylight cause of the cracks in the window.

Then I heard noises outside that window and I felt a little bit better but I shouldn't get my hopes up but I heard Mason sware under his breath and I knew it was him so I went to the window and whispered im in here there sleeping so get me out of here. He said sure Princess ill get you out as soon as possible. You do no its sunlight out here. I said yes I know so let's go now ill cover myself up with the Doona in here cay. He said yeah.

Just then I heard a noise in the other room so I went and lied back down and pretended to be asleep. Just then one of the guys walked in and came and sat on the bed next to me and woke me up so he could give me a drink and some food. So I ate a drunk and then he left again. I heard more voices and knew the others were beginning to wake up so I sat on the bed and started to hum to myself the lullaby Edward had created for me when I couldn't sleep and eventually I fell asleep again.

Knowing that Mason was coming to save me I was more relaxed and I managed to talk to him during the few hours that I was awake and the others were sleeping he decided that he would come and get me during the night and he also knew I was getting really tired and weak from not having any blood for a few days so he knew If he didn't get me out soon I wouldn't be able to run and that would make it harder.

So on the third day I was there he kicked down the door and knocked to of the guardians out and got to me picked me up and got me safely out of the cabin we got in the car and he drove back to the academy and I was taken to the feeding room straight away and I felt so much better after I had fed but didn't have to go to class so I slept for a few hours and talked to the Cullens and then Edward got home.

He was upset but didn't tell me why so now im racking my brains for the reason he would be so upset but I can't figure it out so im going to try to force it out of him.


	4. Chapter 3

Two Weeks later

Edward please Talk to me please tell me what's going on. I asked him quietly

Bella please just drop it there is nothing wrong im just tiered. He said proberly just to shut me up I decided it was time to intercede and find out what was wrong so I pounced playfully at him and landed on him and I started my torture.

ISABELLA STOP IT NOW OR ELSE. HE screamed at me.

I jumped off of him and back up into the wall I was guenualy scared of him now he had never let his temper out on me ever and I was scared shitless.

He walked over to me and put his hands next to my head and his mouth came down next to my ear and whispered Bella you need to learn that you can't be all over me all the time you need to back away and give me some space now I'm sorry that I yelled at me I really am but I needed to let some steam off and I need some space ok.

I didn't answer.

BELLA ANSWER ME NOW he screamed. I had never seen him this angry before and I couldn't form the words.

NOW BELLA OR ELSE and then it happened he hit me.

I screamed and his hand clamped over my mouth he mumbled in my ear to stay quiet and so I did.

Now he said. You will do as your told and be quiet we are going to leave here and you will do exactly as I tell you. At that point Emmet and the others walked into the room and Carlisle came to stand next to me telling me to be a good girl and do everything I was told. I just nodded and then my mind went a thousand miles a minute and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all those reading this I kind of had trouble with uploading things to the site and im soz about the chapter being short hopefully my holiday will refresh my memory and give me some really cool ideas**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or vampire academy but I wish I did.  
Oh by the way if you like this please read my other story ISABELLA QUEEN OF ALL THE VAMPIRES.**

I awoke lying on the ground in a small room. All I could here was murmuring outside and then the door opened and in walked the Cullen family. Edward automatically came to kneel next to me and I sat up slowly I wondered why I was here and the reason was because the school wasn't safe anymore I started to freak out and Edward pulled me into a hug saying Bella shush its OK don't be scared your safe here I will never let anything happen to you remember that promise I made to you when you were little. I replied that I didn't and so he repeated the words saying that he would protect me until the day he died and so far he had kept to his promise and for that I was thankful. Edward was basically my big brother and the other Cullen's were my family. I loved them all dearly and the only thing I hated was the fact that Alice and Rose loved to take me shopping and give me makeovers which I hated, (stupid horrible pixie... only jks I really love Alice and rose there just annoying SOMETIMES) I was so annoyed but I let them have there fun simply because when they had there fun it made them happy.

All of the memories I Had came flooding back and overwhelmed me I literally had a breakdown I Edwards arms I knew he was doing this for my own good and it was just awked for me to be in a family that loved me and cared for me and this happened quite often but I loved them all and my own personal guardian was there for me to let my emotions out and this helped after my breakdown I apologized to everyone and as usual said don't worry about it its fine. Esme came and kissed my forehead saying not to worry. Carlisle came and gave me a hug saying don't worry well take care of you. Emmet brought me up into a bone crushing hug and before long I was gasping for air he apologized and then jasper came and put a hand on my shoulder and said to relax. Alice and rose both gave me a kiss on the cheek and said stop worrying you're going to get wrinkles and I had to laugh at that.

**Will give you a few chapters after I get back peace out and keep enjoying**

**ILY NATALIE XOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

Bop

I was so confused and dazed why Edward would say to be quite and why did it feel as if I am going to get kidnapped by my own guardians. It made no sense for them to unless it was to protect me but still Edward would never tell me to be quite or yell at me like that. Even through the darkness I could still think and everything was just getting clearer as I thought more about it maybe I was to clingy and he needed space but then why would he have said that were leaving and to stay quite and not say another word and why would Carlisle say the same thing, I was still confused but everything started to make more sense and I knew that there was for some rational meaning behind there madness and then it finally came to me they were staging an abduction so they could save me but it didn't explain why the rest would be in on it.

EPOV

I wasn't angry at Bella I was angry because I had to take her away from what I thought was the safest place for her to be but I was wrong, still I never should of yelled at her like that I guess that I should apologize but I won't until she's safe. I know that she will figure it out before them but hopefully she will be out until were far enough away that it won't be such a problem for us to explain to her and it hurts me to see her so upset.

Emmet's POV

Bella has no idea what kind of danger is out there that would be ready to kill her at any moment so as a group we decided to take her away and be on the move with her allot. I hope this works?

Jaspers POV  
I feel really bad for Bells but we needed to do something to protect her and I didn't agree to the method that was chosen but to late now I will keep a close eye on her and make sure she is still ok.

**I'm so sorry the chapters short I want to give you an update as soon as I home from my holiday and I promise the next chapter will be a long one. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them up ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETTER SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE  
Hope this gives you an incite into why Edward was angry and just to let you know I used a reference from Eclipse in this one**

**XoXoX**

**Isabellamarieandedwardathony**


	7. authors note

I'm really sorry if you thought this was another chapter but its not.

the last chapter I wrote was because people were confused as to why Edward was angry. I'm currently in writers block and need ideas to get everything flowing again I'm really sorry. Please if you have any ideas tell me cause I'm really stuck.


	8. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who have stuck by me through this story and especially ****LittleDhampirEster**** who gave the much needed inspiration for this story and I hope you enjoy. ALso I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for ages.**

Adrian's pov

I wonder why my great aunt wants me to find that moroi princess Bella it's not like she is anything special. I wonder what she looks like my aunt says she's very beautiful but I don't know. This should be fun, I hope I scare her, But I still want to know why my aunt needs her. Oh well I better get going.

Bella's pov

It has been four months now and I have been getting more and more powerful. Mason managed to find where i was hiding and he is staying with me and Lissa, Rose and Dimitri are here to it is almost like school again except that I don't have to go to class although I do have to practice my magic for two hours a day and all the other Dhampires are teaching me to fight It is so cool to practice with them cause it will help me so much when I'm in danger. Carlisle sat me down a few weeks ago and explained why they had to take me away.

_Flashback._

_"Carlisle we have to get Bella out she is in terrible danger, and I can't lose her. What can we do to save her," Edward said to Carlisle._

_"I honestly don't know what to do, Edward but I promise all of us will protect Bella with our life she is more important then she realises," Carlisle replyed in all honesty._

_"Edward, Carlisle the strigoi have reached the barriers of the school if where going to get her out it has to be now," Rosalie yelled from the door._

_"Edward go and get Bella now do what ever you have to do to get her out alive, Do you understand me," Carlisle yelled at Edward._

_"OK I'll meet you at the second house , she will be safe enough there," Edward yelled as he ran out the door._

_End Flashback._

So I knew i had an important role to play in this life but I still didn't know what that role was exactly, but for everyone to protect me like I was the last precious thing left I knew it had to be big.

Mason's Pov

Bella knew that I was coming but what she didn't know was that I was now her guardian and so was Dimitri, but to keep up a facade Dimitri was pretending to be Lissa's guardian and I was pretending to be no ones cause I didn't get assigned when I left school or so my story goes. It was great to see her again but Edward was still really protective of her and I didn't blame him either. The only people who knew that I was her guardian was the Cullen's and the people who traveled with me.

Adrian's Pov

I finally crossed the river that lead to the Cullen's second house and I knew that, that was were Bella would be so I that's where I went I tapped into Masons mind to let him know I was there (yes I know he can't tap into others minds in the books but I decided he could.) He told the others and they prepared to let me in. When I reached the barrier I realised that they had some major security there, Edward stopped me at the gate and checked that I had no weapons or anything, when I was declared clean he reluctantly let me through. God that guy freaked me out majorly. I walked up to the big house and was shown to the room where Bella and Mason sat chatting and I cleared my throat and introduced myself. Bella was very beautiful just as my aunt had said and I could not of be gladder of my position. I chatted freely with Bella and asked her questions getting to know her and what she likes and I think towards the end of the day I was beginning to fall for the last Swan princess. At night I retired to the guest room where I would stay for the remainder of my stay. I couldn't help but think about the beautiful girl that I had only just met and I knew that tomorrow I would have to start to make her want to come with me back to the palace so that my Aunt could use her for what she wanted and I also knew, that it was going to be hard to get her away from her Guardians, especially Edward.


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated a lot has go on lately in my life and I find that I'm short in time sometimes and I hope that all my loyal fans are not upset on this so please forgive me.

Ok so here is the new chapter I hope you like it.

Bpov

Why can't I stop thinking about him I mean he's cute and all but he isn't the type of guy I want or is he? I'm so confused about all of it. Oh well I guess it's time to find out why he is really here.

Apov

Why can't I stop myself from thinking of her? She's just a pawn in my aunts cruel game yet every time I look in to those big brown eyes I see such a young innocent girl staring back at me a girl who knows nothing of love but can I turn her in can I give her over to my aunt and am I falling in love with her I really don't know anymore. Oh well her she comes its time I got straight to the point and tell her why I am here.

"Yes go on please" Bella said back to me.

"I was sent here to tell you that my Aunt wishes you the best in your training and hopes that she can meet you soon." I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it Know I walk out the room and go back to my Aunt to face whatever she has installed for me.

Bpov

I walked into the sitting room to find that Adrian was thinking. When I sat down he looked at me with sad eyes and then starting to tell me something and paused and started to say something else I mean as if His Aunt just want to wish me luck in my training there was something fishy going on but I didn't know what so I let it go but as he walked out of the room the face he made pained me it broke my heart to see him like that and all because... I actually don't know why, but I went to look for him and found out he was already on his way back to the palace.

Epov

I could have Bella al to myself yes that's right I was Jealous that he liked her and she was starting to like him she was Mine and that was final I had raised her took care of her and I had made her the person that she was today the beautiful young women that she had become and all because I had made her that way. I was falling for my Bella and I hoped that she was falling for me too.

Well that's another chapter done and now that My life has settled down again I hope that I will be able to write more often I'm sorry about not being able to write and I hope to write at least once a week.

Love you all Natalie


	10. chapter 8

**Hi guys I apologise about the fact i haven't updated in so long it has been a very crazy year and i find myself with less and less time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Bpov

I'm so confused as to why Adrian just up and left, just as I was starting to get used to his anticts, I know that Edward is jealous that I like him it is written all over his face, but what has happened to make him leave like that. I don't know what to do should I follow him and find out why he left me to return to his great Aunts side. I'm going to take Mason and investigate hopefully I can find out what is going on a besides that I need to get out of here.

"Mason," I yelled.

"What is it princess?" Mason responded.

"You and me are going on a little field trip without anyone else, I need to find out what is going on with Adrian and Edward would lock me up if I asked him so I'm going to take you instead, We are going to meet the royal court and find out just exactly the Queen's intentions with me." I told Mason.

"Are you sure princess I mean it is going to be difficult?" Mason asked politely.

"I really don't care about how difficult it will be I need to do it for my own peace of mind we leave at sundown." I said.

"As you wish Princess" Mason said taking his leave.

So I started to plan our escape from my home.

Epov

My Bella has stopped talking to me I not sure why but it seems like she is planning something. I wish we could go back to the old days where she would tell me everything and anything, but as she has gotten older it seems as if she doesn't want me to know what she gets up to anymore. I think my little princess needs a closer eye on her for a while.

Mpov

Bella is so head strong I warned her that it is a dangerous thing to leave her home where she is protected but she seems so set on making herself know to the Moroi court so I must as her guardian take care of her, I will fill Dimitri in on the plans and make sure that he doesn't tell anyone about it, especially Edward. As her guardians it is our job to protect her whatever she does and it is too hard to sway her mind so we will follow her and keep her safe until we reach the palace and then when we come home.

"Dimitri, can I have a quite word with you please." I said

"Yeah what's up Mason, is it about Bella." He asked concerned.

"Yeah it is, she has her mind set upon leaving and chasing Adrian to find out his Great Aunts plans, she plans to leave tonight," I said.

"Ok so we follow her, we help her on her quest then bring her home safely, without Edward knowing," Dimitri stated, "He will only try to discourage her from leaving, but I think she is ready to leave now."

"Ok Dimitri we leave at sundown, say that we are taking her out to train tonight then keep going to the palace and let her do what she needs to do and keep her safe." I said calmly.

Bpov

The sun is setting and I have my bag packed with my best clothes, and Dimitri and Mason are waiting for me in the lobby. Both have set up the perfect plan to get me out of the house and on the road without any of the Cullen's knowing that I have gone. This will be the adventure of my life and I will make sure that I complete my quest to see just what the queen is up to.

"I'm ready you two we can leave now," I state to both of my friends and guardians.

"Alright Princess let's hit the road," Mason says.

"Mason you don't have to call me princess I'm your friend as well you know and friends call me Bella the same goes for you Dimitri no more Princess," I tell them.

They both just nod their heads and turn to leave, I follow suit and don't even look back at my home as I leave it for the first time in Months.

The road is slippery and wet and the sky in covered in clouds as we slowly drive along the hidden roads, that lead us out to the highway. Both boys are on edge and due to that I'm on edge too. I fed before I left the house so that I could last the 3 day trip to the palace and I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen on the road.

I know that I am safe in my guardian's hands but it is still just a case of the jitters for me.

Even though I'm normally awake at this time I can't seem to help but slowly drifting off to sleep.

Epov

They have been gone for so long now almost a few hours, I can't help but miss my little Bella and wonder if those two buffoons are taking care of her properly. I decided I would give it another hour and see if they return because if they don't I will go and find them.

Mpov

I can't help but to feel on edge it is like something bad is going to happen but I don't know what so I will leave it for now, but I swore that I would protect Bella with my life and that is what I will do. No one will get past me when it comes to Bella's life no one I will die before I let anything happen to her and that is the whole truth.

Bpov

I have finally woken up after having a good sleep, they said I had been asleep for a good 12 hours and that we would soon stop as it is getting close to daylight so that we could all have a proper sleep.

**Ok so i hope you have enjoyed this chapter i know that it isn't very long but unfortunantly time is precious at the moment so I will try to update soon, and Please review my story as reviews help me make my story better and also if you have any ideas how to improve the story please don't hesitate to tell me as Ideas are appreciated.**

**Thanks Natalie xoxox**


End file.
